Tesselate
by faewolfxvi
Summary: What can you do when you're torn between two lovers? One who loves openly, and one who hides their desires. Both with eyes like the sapphires.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I've been wanting to do this for a while now so here is the start to my Jade/Hermione/Fleur love triangle. So here it is! Enjoy :) Here is the short opening.**

* * *

Prologue: Rescue

It was dark when Hermione managed to open her eyes again, barely able to make anything out other than the orange blur that she assumed was a fire. Her body ached when she moved and the chains that bound her wrists bit harshly at her skin.

She'd counted three days. Three times she'd seen the sun set. Three days of torture and misery as she and her friends were held at Malfoy Manor. Being a mudblood, she received the brunt of the punishment, she knew these walls held her agonized screams and echoed them back to her as she rolled onto her side.

"Looks like someone is awake." The voice was muffled in the brunette's ears, but she knew who it belonged to without looking. "My little Muddy, I thought you'd died on me before we got to have some real fun." Footsteps resonated through the wooden planks on the floor and Hermione flinched at every vibration.

Suddenly, the chains around her wrists clanked and she was jerked up, her back bending unnaturally as Bellatrix grabbed a handful of her dingy locks. A whimper escaped her throat despite how hard she fought to stay silent. After being tortured for days, it didn't matter how much fight you have left if you have no hope.

"You're going to die here, Muddy." The Death Eater hissed menacingly in her ears as Hermione closed her eyes. "Right here, at my hand, you're going to wish you'd never been born. Your friends, they left without you."

Hermione froze. She was lying. She had to be. Harry wouldn't leave her, Ron wouldn't... Bellatrix had to be lying. The elder witch's cackle rang in the Gryffindor's ears as she was dropped back to the ground and Bellatrix pressed her heeled boot on her back.

"Left without a fight too." She continued as Hermione groaned as the heel dug into her already battered body. "Early in the morning with a blasted elf while I was having my fun with you." Bellatrix dug her heel in harder until Hermione cried out. "I'll prove it to you."

Hermione yelped as she was pulled up by her chains to her feet and shoved towards the stairs that led to the cellar. Bellatrix laughed as she pulled her head back by her hair and pointed down to the cellar door that was wide open since there was no one to keep captive.

"You see?" The witch mused as she pressed her face to Hermione's, black nails digging into pale skin. "Didn't even give you a second thought, they just wanted to save the great Harry Potter."

"Madame!" Hermione turned to see Wormtail slinking into the room, a frightened expression on his face. "There's something going on outside the gates!"

"Well what is it you sniveling coward?!" She snapped and the man cowered away shielding his face. "Is it any of my concern? If you interrupted me for nothing, Wormtail, I swear!"

There was a loud crash as voices began shouting curses at the sudden intrusion. Hermione was dropped to the ground as Bellatrix whipped out her wand. Growls were echoing off the cement walls, and not human growls, beastly growls. The kind of growls that chill your bones and freeze your body in a bind of fear.

A flash of red filled the room as Wormtail and Bellatrix were launched back against the wall, incapacitating then momentarily. That's when Hermione felt warm hands slip under her legs and back. Her instincts told her too fight, but her body was spent from pain and lack of nourishment. She opened her dreary eyes and was met with glowing crystalline blue.

"Hang in there," A very calming, confident voice said gently as the witch inhaled the scent of grass and pine. "We'll get you out of here." It was hard to see anything but glowing cerulean in the dark, but a warm smile could barely be seen as Hermione felt the figure hold her tighter before lifting off the ground in a leap.

Shattering glass was the last sound Hermione heard as she felt a jolt and breathed in a breath of cold air. She was outside. Away from those walls and the torture. Her eyes looked up to see a full moon and the light shining fully on her rescuer who was running unnaturally fast for carrying an extra person.

"I've got you, Miss Granger." The figure said again as they made their way past the hedges and that twisted iron gate. "You're safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**An: monkgirl you should probably have hexed me for starting a story with so many others to finish. But thanks for the affection :P. This is the first time I've had Jade and Fleur competing so seriously over Hermione so I'm excited with where this could go :D. As always ignore my typos I will get to them eventually.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awake

Jade stopped after she had reached the rendezvous point where a few of her pack mates had stayed behind in case the mission had gone south. A young blonde woman met her with curious emerald eyes as she slowed to a stop and looked around for the others.

"Where's Dante and Jaxyn?" She asked as the unconscious body of Hermione Granger slumped against her chest. Before anyone could answer, there were two howls that floated into the air and the raven haired woman immediately responded with a call of her own.

"They didn't put up much of a fight." The blonde said as she rested her hands on her hips and waited for the two stragglers to join them. "You guys were gone barely half an hour."

"They literally had no idea we'd been hunting surveying the manor since the elf got Potter and his friends out." Jade answered as two young boys jogged toward them." They didn't expect another rescue so soon." Glowing cobalt orbs glanced down as the girl in her arms whimpered and stirred slightly.

"We should get back to the pack." The blonde girl added as she whistled and an owl answered softly. "You weren't followed, so let's get moving. Your mother wanted us back before dawn." Everyone nodded as she slung Hermione over her shoulder before hunching over. Her bones cracked and reformed smoothly as white fur burst through her skin. A growl vibrated deep in her chest as she fell on all fours and stretched her changed body.

The others shifted along with her, save for the blonde who waited patiently to adjust Hermione on the white wolf's back.

"Wrap the chain around her waist and my neck so she won't fall, Rayna." Jade murmured as green eyes glanced at the brunette before doing what she was told. "Bring up the rear, I want Dante at the front while the others flank me."

Rayna nodded silently, after securing Hermione to her friend's back before letting her own wolf take over. Jade glanced around at the four other wolves that surrounded her before growling and Dante's black wolf launched forward as they dashed through the forest and away from Malfoy Manor.

x-x

The first thing Hermione noticed when she woke up, was the flood of sunlight that was filtering into the room she was in. The second thing, was that she was in a very comfy, plush mattress.

"Well, look who's awake." The voice wasn't the same, but regardless, Hermione's eyes shot open and she moved swiftly against the wall, shielding her face with her hands. "Woah, hey, it's ok!" The scraping of a chair against the floor filled the room and creaked as the figure sat down. "You're safe here, I promise."

The brunette peeked out from behind her arm and saw a young girl, maybe a little older than her, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. Her mind snapped back to the night when she was taken from the manor and glowing azure orbs was all she recognized. Now those eyes were watching her gently, equally as bright, but lacking the glow from before. She was dressed in grey jeans with a form fitting, dark brown leather jacket that looked like it had seen its fair share of time.

"My name is Jade." The girl said calmly as Hermione lowered her ams and got a good look around the room. It was large, and modestly decorated with dark blues and greys. A large bureau being the only thing that accompanied the king sized mattress she was currently lying in. "Are you hungry, Hermione?"

"H-how do you know me?" The brunette's voice was hoarse and broken as she spoke while blue eyes blinked a few times before answering.

"The brightest witch of her age. How could I not know you." The answer was vague and Jade hopped it would be enough until she could tell the girl the whole story, but now she was worried about her health. Hermione stayed silent as her heart beat began to resume a normal pace before glancing at Jade and pulling the deep blue comforter up to her chin.

"What side are you on?" She asked shakily as the girl's eyes widened slightly before a grin grew on her lips. "Light or dark?"

"I can't really say I've affiliated myself to a side." Jade leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees as Hermione tried to meld into the wall. "But I promise, I won't hurt you. I want to help you. Here." The raven haired girl offered Hermione a glass of water that the teen eyed cautiously. "It's not poisoned, see?" The girl brought the glass to her lips and took a sip before holding it towards the brunette again.

Very hesitantly, Hermione reached out and took the glass, almost dropping it until Jade's hand found her own and helped steady her grip. She hasn't noticed how weak she had gotten with so little to eat or drink while she'd been held captive and the water was the most soothing feeling as it flowed down her parched throat.

"You've been asleep for a couple days now." Jade said softly, careful not to startle the young witch in her anxious state. "I'm glad to set you've woken up. It's hard to feed someone when they're sleep."

"A couple days?" Hermione whispered as her brow furrowed and she suddenly remembered her friends. "Harry... Ron... what-"

"They got away." The blue eyed girl leaned back after taking empty glass from Hermione's trembling hands. "My pack and I have been trailing you since you got captured. With orders to get you out, but it seems a little elf beat us to it."

"But they left me." Hermione was suddenly filled with an overwhelming wave of loneliness as she sunk back down into the blankets. "They didn't come for me." Jade leaned forward slowly and rested a hand on the brunette's knee. Hermione jumped and with tear filled eyes, looked into bright blues.

"They wanted to stay for you." She said as the young witch begin to shake. "Harry fought to stay while you were...well, while Bellatrix had you, but the elf was persistent. He didn't want to leave without you." There was a heavy silence as the brunette contemplated Jade's words. "Lucky enough for you, we stuck around to make sure everyone got out."

A loud grmble broke the two from their conversation as Hermione blushed and the raven haired girl chuckled softly. She stood, walked to the bureau and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a white T-shirt before laying them on the foot of Hermione's bed.

"There's a bathroom through that door." She pointed to a wooden door that was ajar on the left of the bureau. "You're welcome to use it to bathe and change, but you need to eat so when you're ready, go out that door and the hallway will lead you to a staircase. Take it down and the first room on your right will be the kitchen. I'll wait for you there."

The brunette nodded silently as Jade offered a small smile, then slipped out the door and clicking it shut. Hermione was beside herself on what to do. She was in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people, but Jade seemed kind enough and she was hungry. So, slowly, she pushed the blankets and sheets back and moves her legs so she was sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Her muscles screamed in reluctance to move as she hoisted herself up and wobbled a bit when she felt the room begin to spin. She brought a hand to her head and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the spell of dizziness to pass. When it did, she bundled the offered clothes in her arms and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

x-x

"Do you think she'll come down?" Rayna asked as she bit into an apple and rested her elbows on the marvble counter. "I mean, three days of torture and being starved, then being abducted by people she doesn't know? I'll be surprised if she doesn't try and flee out the window."

"Well, she will come around on her own." Jade answered her friend as she prepared some breakfast for herself. "She's like an injured animal. She probably feels cornered an scared. So we can't make sudden movements or speak too loud or it will spook her. She has a lot of recovering to do."

"Hopefully Aberforth knew what he was doing sending us there when we're unaligned." The wolf smirked at her blonde friend's comment as she buttered some bread. "He's a shifty old man, I'll say that much."

"He knew enough to send us after them." A heavy sigh escaped the wolf's throat as she shook her head. "Unaligned or not, we know right from wrong, and Aberforth has never sent me on a quest for his own gain. So I trust him."

It had been almost an hour since Jade had left Hermione in her bedroom and she was sitting patiently in the kitchen, rolling an orange around on the table to entertain herself. She had heard the water running, so she knew the girl had at least showered, but she had yet to come down.

"You seem bored." Blue eyes glanced up to see a woman who very much resembled the young wolf. Dark brown hair cascaded in elegant waves around an aged, yet youthful face and icy blue eyes smiled down at the young woman. Jade stood and bowed her head as the woman approached. "My daughter doesn't need to bow.A hand gently patted the raven locks as Jade smiled and sat back down as her mother took a seat next to her.

"I'm worried about her health, mother." Jade muttered as she ran a hand through her locks. "This girl has been through so much in such a short amount of time. I fear it has permanently scarred her."

"She'll need time, Jade." The elder smiled as she took the orange on the table and began to peel it. "There are stages to healing. She's going to go through a rough spell here were her dreams will betray her and she will need you through that."

"Me?" The blue eyed wolf said curiously. "Why me?"

"You're the first kind person she saw after she woke up." Her mother continued as she began to pile the orange skin on a plate. "I wouldn't be surprised if she imprints on you in her state. You need to be her constant as she recovers. Something tangible to keep her from slipping back into her nightmares."

"But I barely know her." Jade's mother smiled as she offered her daughter a slice of fruit and placed her hand over hers.

"You'll learn." With that said, the elder left her presence and receded to the library across the foyer.

"That's very vague, mother." The younger woman called after her before sighing. "Maybe I should check in her." Jade lifted herself from the chair and made her way back upstairs towards her bedroom where Hermione was staying. The door was still closed and Jade knocked politely, being answered with silence. "Hermione?" No answer again.

Against her better, and polite nature, Jade slowly opened the door, giving warning that she was doing so. The room seemed empty until she heard the labored breathing and shower still running, her eyes darted to the bathroom where she saw the brunette wrapped in a towel, cowering in the corner by the toilet.

"Hermione?" Jade ventured again as she shut the door and slowly, quietly, made her way into the bathroom. The water was still running in the shower, and the woman reached in to shut it off. The screech that it made caused Hermione to whimper and flinch, hugging her knees tighter to her chest. "Hermione, it's okay, you're safe here, what happened."

"I-I don't know." The girl's voice was small and frightened as she shook her head. "I got in the shower, but my back..."

"Is it all right if I touch you?" The blue eyed girl asked gently as wide brown orbs looked up. "I won't hurt you, I swear." Reluctantly, the witch nodded and Jade softly brushed damp hair over Hermione's shoulder. Blue eyes widened significantly as she saw the plethora of scars that marred the girl's back. Some still pink and raw, over lapping the ones that were already healed.

"The pain, I-I think the shock...I thought I was going to be tortured again. I thought I was back there, with her."

Jade bit back a growl as she saw the scarring and bruises that peppered the young girl's skin. She'd never understood cruelty for a any reason, and here Hermione had been tortured for information and because she was muggle born. It roused the wolf in her to see such damage to a defenseless girl for such senseless reasons. She gently placed her hand on Hermione's shoulders, feeling the girl flinch slightly before locking her eyes with Jade's.

"You are safe here, Hermione." Jade slowly began to remove her jacket before draping it over the shorter girl's shoulders. "You are not going back there and I swear I will get you back to your friends. You just have to trust me, ok?"

Hermione just stared as she pulled the worn leather tighter around her shoulders and Jade's scent filled her senses. The heavy pine was contradicted with the gentle aroma of rain and grass as she let her eyes flutter shut, her mind calming. She barely knew his girl. She knew she'd been rescued and the raven haired girl seemed trustworthy, but her guard was still up and at full strength.

"I'll try." Hermione squeaked as she leaned back against the wall with a sigh. Her body was exhausted and she could barely sit up straight after having fear coursing like acid in her veins. With her eyes still closed, she felt Jade slide her hands under new knees and back, in the same manner she had at the manor, and lifted the witch off the floor.

"That's good enough for me." The taller girl whispered as she walked back into the bedroom and gently laid Hermione down, tucking the sheets and duvet snugly around her. "I guess we will try eating again when you wake up."

x-x

Fleur Delacour was never one to lose her composure over anything. And here she was, in her own home with Bill Weasley, an anxious wreck.

"Fleur, love," Bill pleaded gently, accustomed to her fits of anger, but never like this. "Calm down, we will get her back."

"They left without her!" Fleur shouted. "They didn't even try to go back for her! What if they moved her? What if they killed her?! What sort of friends leave behind one of their 'best mates'?" Bill sighed and ran a hand over his face. True, his brother, Harry, Luna, Dean, a goblin, and Ollivander had shown up at his doorstep, but no Hermione.

The little elf that apparated them all had claimed he was to protect Harry Potter above all others, Ron was just lucky he and Harry were together in a cell. He closed his blue eyes before releasing a heavy sigh. Fleur's thrall was thick in their bedroom and he tried to brush it off as it closed in around him. It was angry and course as it itched at his skin. Unlike their thrall when seeking a mate, an angry Veela released pure emotion unto their enemies to intimidate them.

"She's a tough bird, Fleur." He said gently as he approached and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. He could feel every muscle fiber flexing as he pulled her into an embrace. "Hermione will find a way to survive and we will find her, but the boys need to recover before we do anything rash."

Fleur huffed, unable to return Bill's hug with her fists so tightly clenched at her sides. Her body trembled with rage as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Never before had she been so concerned for someone's life like she was about Hermione's.

But things were different now, they had been ever since her and Bill's faux union. Perhaps even before that. Bill knew, he was Fleur's best friend and she told him everything. He knew they weren't destined for one another, but loved the part-Veela all the same.

"I want her safe."

"I know love," He whispered against her forehead as she finally returned his affection. "And we will get her back to you, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 2/3...this is a bit confusing because of the prologue...but, oh well. Thanks monkgirl and other for reviewing and ignore my typos until I can fix them XD. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Pack

Hermione was in darkness. All she could hear was her own rapid breaths and her eyes tried to focus on something, anything in the black that surrounded her. Her heart beat was uneven as she pulled her knees up to her chest and felt the cold closing in on her. The brunette's body began to ache as she heart footsteps resonating in the darkness. Her body tensed as the laugh echoed in her ears.

"This isn't real." Hermione muttered to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut and heard the footsteps get louder. "This…" When she opened her eyes again, she was back in the manor. The rusty chains bound on her wrists as a black fire burning in the grate. Suddenly, there was arm around her neck and a want pressed against her neck.

"You thought you could get away, mudblood?" Bellatrix's voice was a whisper in her ear as she felt nails dig into her cheek. "I've got my claws in you, girl, and you can't escape so easily."

"You're not real." The brunette whimpered as she heard the witch chuckle at then her body was wracked with pain. Her nerves were burning as a scream scratched at her throat and Bellatrix's laughing echoing all around her. "STOP! Leave me alone!" She felt hands grab at her shoulders and push her to the ground.

"Hermione!" Jade had the flailing brunette gently by the shoulders trying to wake her. "Hermione, it's just a dream!" The expression on Hermione's face was pure terror as the wolf tried to keep her from thrashing. "Hermione!" Brown eyes suddenly snapped open as Hermione looked around the room, not remembering where she was before pushing Jade away and huddling herself back into the corner of the bed. Her knees were huddled up to her chest and her eyes were wide with fear.

"S-stay back!" The witch cried as she kept her eyes trained on the raven haired girl. "Y-you're eyes…why are they glowing?" Jade blinked her blue orbs a couple times before leaning forward and flipping on the bedside lamp.

"Hermione, it's me, Jade." The wolf said gently as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember? You were having a nightmare." Jade gently reached out her hand and offered it to the brunette. "I'm not going to hurt you." Hermione was shaking uncontrollably as backed herself into the wall and shook her head. "I promise, Hermione, you're safe."

The brunette continued to stare at the blue eyed woman and then down at the hand that was still outstretched towards her. Jade had a calm, comforting look on her face as she locked eyes with Hermione and the witch stopped shaking. Slowly, reluctantly, Hermione reached out and placed her hand on the wolf's. She gasped softly at the warmth that emitted from the taller girl's skin and slowly began to unfurl herself.

"I-I'm sorry." Hermione whispered as she felt the anxiety begin to wash away from her body. "It was so vivid. I really thought…I thought I was back there."

"It's ok, Hermione." Jade sighed as she gently squeezed the brunette's hand. "We just got you out of that place recently, it will take time to recover." Hermione nodded slowly as she ran a hand through her hair and exhaustion to place of her fear. "You should get back to sleep." The brunette nodded as she slipped back down underneath the blankets and Jade went to move back to the spare room. She was stopped suddenly when she felt the grip on her hand get tighter. Jade looked back and saw Hermione clutching to her hand.

"Can…can you stay?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she averted her eyes down and a gentle blush filled her cheeks. "Just until I fall asleep?"

A small smile spread on the wolf's face as she nodded and sat down on the floor, her back against bed as she waved her hand, dousing the light. Jade felt Hermione stir slightly, the blankets rustling as the girl turned over onto her side so Jade's hand wasn't stuck at an odd angle. The wolf sighed softly as she let her head fall back against the mattress. The moon lighting patterns on the wall through the trees that surrounded the house and fell across the wolf's eyes, illuminating them brightly as she stared out the window.

"Sleep well, Hermione."

x—x

Fleur was staring at the old man that so resembled Albus Dumbledore as they sat in the dining room of Grimmauld Place. She'd left Shell Cottage early in the morning to meet with the old man after Dobby had informed them that he was, indeed, sent by the old croon. He was sipping on a mug of coffee across from her, eyes closed as if enjoying a warm summer day.

"Dobby tells me you're worried about the Granger girl." Fleur bristled at the way his rough voice mentioned the brunette so indignantly and it made her temper flare. "So why did you want to talk to me?"

"You sent that elf to rescue Harry, but not the others?" The blonde was trying to keep her anger in check as the man grunted and took another drink from his mug.

"Harry is priority." Aberforth muttered as she set the mug down and his grey eyes fell on Fleur's shining sapphires. "He is the one that is going to defeat Him, and he must be kept safe."

"So your plan was to just retrieve Harry and leave the others to suffer?" The Veela pushed, gritting her teeth as she sighed heavily and shook her head. "How could you not worry about the others there? Ronald, Ollivander, Hermione?"

"You act as if I'm just a cold hearted fool." The younger Dumbledore chuckled which made the Veela's anger rise. How dare he find this situation laughable while Hermione was still unaccounted for. "I had others keeping track of your little Trio. They were supposed to follow at a distance and only intervene if they needed assistance."

"Being trapped by Death Eaters isn't a need for 'assistance'?" There was a thick silence as Aberforth ran his hand over his beard and narrowed his eyes at the Veela.

"Once I found out that they were stuck with the Death Eaters, I sent Dobby right away." He answered quietly before resting his chin on his folded hands. "The pack I had following the kids was to keep their distance. They would not have had the force or time to retrieve everyone from the manner. Lucky Miss Granger was the only one left to rescue."

"So she's been rescued?!" Aberforth held up his hand as both of Fleur's palms slammed on the table. "Where is she?"

"I never said she was rescued." He said calmly as he sipped his coffee and Fleur growled as she sat back down. "But if she has been, I assure you, Mrs. Weasley, she is safer than Harry Potter." Fleur was becoming agitated with the old man as she folded her arms over her chest and huffed.

"She'd be safer with us." The Veela hissed as she raised her nose and shook her head. "With her friends, her family." Aberforth chuckled as he stroked his beard and glared right into the Veela's blue eyes.

"Where Death Eaters are pursuing you and your ranks are shrinking more and more?" The wizard finished his coffee and Fleur had to stop herself from lashing out at him. They were doing the best that they could in the Order. It wasn't their fault that people were cowards and fleeing the country to save their own hides. "Please, Delacour, if Miss Granger has been rescued, and I'm not saying she has, she's much safer where she is than with the Order or the Potter boy."

Fleur growled and without a word, stood from the table before heading towards the grate where she'd entered. Aberforth just laughed at the enraged part-Veela as she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She couldn't handle his cryptic ramblings anymore, she just wanted to know where Hermione was and the Veela in her was ready to fight to find her. Once she stepped in the grate, the green flames engulfed her as she spoke the words to go home.

"Did you learn anything?" Ron asked anxiously as Fleur appeared back in the den of Shell Cottage where Harry and Ron were waiting for her. "Where's Hermione? Is she ok?" Fleur just shook her head and sighed before running her hands through her hair.

"Aberforth doesn't know if she's all right." The blonde answered as she sat down on the sofa and groaned. "But, he says if she has been rescued, she's safe. I don't know how that is supposed to make us feel any better."

"This is bloody ridiculous." Ron huffed as he stomped on the ground and ruffled his hair. "We need to go look for her?"

"And where exactly do you think we should start?" Fleur challenged as she glared at the young red head. "We have no idea if she's even at Malfoy Manor or even with the Death Eaters anymore. And even if she was," Fleur stood and looked down at Ron. "Do you just propose we storm in there, wands drawn and caution to the wind? That is a sure way to get her killed."

Ron just ducked his head and turned red, narrowing his eyes from the enraged Veela and shaking his head. Fleur sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to regain her temper. She knew Ronald had feelings for the young brunette and that didn't help curb her frustration with the whole situation. She sighed as she fell back on the sofa and massaged her forehead. This wasn't going to be an easy circumstance to handle as the Veela clawed at her barriers. She wanted Hermione near, she needed to know she was safe.

x—x

Hermione woke to the sun dancing across her eyelids. Thankfully, the rest of her slumber had been nightmare free and she rubbed her eyes before noticing a warmth in her right hand. She looked down to see a hand still grasping hers. She followed the arm down and peeked over the side of the bed to see Jade lying on her left side, facing the bed on the ground. The brunette blushed slightly as she felt the other girl's hand twitch slightly and Hermione laid back down with a soft sigh.

She was oddly comforted by this woman who had agreed to hold her hand until she fell asleep and ended up staying the entire time she had fallen asleep. Her body was still achy as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. She wondered if the others were looking for her or even believed she was alive. Thoughts of Harry floated into her head and she hoped they were getting along well without her. There was a soft groan that floated through the air as Hermione rolled back onto her right side and glanced down at Jade. Sapphire eyes fluttered open and the raven haired woman brought her hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Is it morning?" The girl mumbled as she sat up and yawned. Hermione just nodded as she tried to bury her face in the pillow as sleepy cerulean orbs fell on her. "I don't even remember falling asleep. How did you sleep, Hermione?"

"Better than last time." Hermione answered softly as Jade leaned against the bed and released the brunette's hand. She felt a bit lost without the warmth and solidity of having Jade's hand in hers, but Hermione just tucked it under the blankets and sighed. "I feel a bit better."

"Good enough to try eating?" The brunette's stomach answered for her as it grumbled loudly and Hermione blushed even more as Jade smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." Jade yawned again as she combed her fingers through her long hair and rubbed the back of her neck. She stood up and turned towards the brunette before offering her hand to the witch. "I'll take you down to the kitchen."

Hermione glanced at the hand and gently placed hers in it again. Jade pulled her up easily and the brunette stumbled, her legs still not strong enough from lack of food and energy. She crashed gently into the taller girl's chest and froze as an arm wrapped loosely around her waist. A soft gasp escaped her lungs as her body was wrapped in warmth and rain as she inhaled deeply. She kept her gaze to the ground, or at least her hands that were braced against the taller girl's shoulders.

"Are you all right?" Jade ask as she steadied the girl and chuckled when she heard Hermione clear her throat and nod. The brunette pushed herself arm's length, her face burning as she glanced up into bright blue eyes and Jade gently took her hand again before leading her to the door. "We really need to get some food in you."

"I don't remember the last time I had a decent meal." Hermione said softly as they descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. The house, Hermione found out, was a very decent size. The kitchen housed a large dining table that could seat at least ten people and an island between the table and appliances. Jade pulled out a stool for the brunette at the island and stood in front of the stove.

"So what are you in the mood to eat?" The brunette watched Jade curiously as she turned and leaned on the counter towards the witch. "Probably not anything too heavy or strong since you haven't eaten in a while."

"Soup seems logical." The shorter girl answered quietly as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Chicken, if you have it." The raven haired woman nodded as she turned to the cupboard and pulled out some noodles along with chicken stock.

"Do you like a lot of chicken?" The wolf asked as she pulled out a pot and then went to fridge and pulled out an already cooked, whole chicken. Hermione just nodded as she sat silently, her eyes wandering the kitchen curiously. There was dark wood that matched the molding around the archway and floor that complemented the light, sandstone tile of the kitchen. Soon, the aroma of chicken was filling the room as Hermione sighed and turned back towards the stove to see Jade boiling the noodles in the broth.

"Do you cook often?" The witch asked softly as the wolf stirred the soup. Jade just chuckled as she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I wouldn't say often." She answered as she dipped the ladle in the soup and tasted it. "But, on occasion I make a decent meal for myself. Usually my family and I eat together for meals, minus breakfast."

"You're not the only one here?" Jade shook her head as she retrieved a bowl from the cupboard to her left and poured some soup into it before handing it to Hermione with a spoon.

"I live here with my mother and the rest of my pack." Jade tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she sat across from the brunette. "Of course, they don't all stay in this house. There are others in our village, but we all live as an extended family." That was the second time Hermione recalled Jade mentioning a 'pack' and her curiosity got the best of her.

"Pack?" Hermione queried as she blew on the food and glanced up at the raven haired woman. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a lycan, Hermione, and we live and travel in packs," The wolf answered nonchalantly as she leaned back and turned the stove off. "Like wolves."

"I thought lycans were extinct." Jade chuckled as she ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at the girl. "Are you pure blooded?"

"Three quarters." The brunette sighed contentedly as she savored the taste of the soup in her mouth. It had been a long time she had a good, homemade meal and it was very comforting. "How's the soup?"

"Fantastic." A smile spread on Jade's lips as she folded her arms on the island and tussled her hair. "After eating only scraps of bread while I was at that manor, this is like heaven."

"I'm glad, you really needed to eat." Hermione nodded as she fervently ate and cleaned out the bowl in a short amount of time. There was a loud sound of a door opening and Jade perked up as her eyes turned towards the foyer. The brunette turned and saw a woman who very much resembled the girl across from her.

"Good morning, ladies." The woman greeted. She had dark brown hair and paler blue eyes stared kindly back at the young witch. "It's good to see that you're up and eating, Miss Granger."

"Hermione," Jade stood and motioned towards the other woman. "This is my mother, Gemma McHale, she is the alpha of our pack."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys! I've been busy with the holidays and the school...bah, and lets not forget the general laziness :). Anyways, here's chapter 3, and I hope to have other chapters up on Eternal, What Goes Up, Against the Grain, and Always Mine soon :D**

**Don't mind my typos as per norm...they eventually get fixed. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! I really do love you all for them :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Smile

Hermione stared at the elder woman and smiled as Gemma approached, Jade bowing her head slightly to her mother. Gemma rolled her eyes patted her daughter on the head. The brunette was curious as she watched the interaction, Jade was clearly submissive to her mother in a way that truly resembled wolves in nature and hierarchy.

"I'm glad to see that you're eating, Miss Granger." Gemma said gently as she stood next to her daughter and smiled a smile that gave the teen a strange sense of calm. "I'm glad to see my daughter has been taking satisfactory care of you." Pale blue eyes glanced at Jade who cleared her throat and blushed slightly.

"She has been very accommodating." Hermione said softly as she set her spoon down and folded her hands neatly on her lap. "I never had a chance to thank for her rescuing me, now that I think about it." She glanced up at Jade who had a slightly shocked look on her face. "So, thank you, I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't gotten me out of there. And please, call me Hermione."

"Don't think anything of it, Hermione." The alpha smiled as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Jade did all the work." The raven haired lycan blinked a couple times before bowing her head slightly to the young witch. Gemma chuckled softly before turning her pale gaze on the brunette. "My daughter, ever polite. Words don't come easy to her, so you'll have to excuse her if she just nods when she receives any form of praise."

"Mother." Jade growled softly as she blushed and rolled her blue orbs. Gemma just smiled as she ruffled ink black locks and Jade huffed. Hermione giggled softly as she watched the elder woman tease her daughter. "Anyway, Hermione, if you'd like, I can show you around outside once you've had enough to eat. If you're up to it, of course."

"That would be lovely." The witch smiled as she rubbed her stomach and sighed. "I don't know if I could eat any more at the moment."

"I'm surprised you ate as much as you did." The young lycan added as she took the bowl from in front of the girl and set it gently in the sink.

"Be sure to stay within the enchantments, Jade." Gemma cautioned as Hermione stood from her chair and followed as the raven haired woman motioned towards the front door. "Jaxyn is sure you weren't followed, but better to be safe than sorry."

"Of course, Mother." The wolf bowed again before offering her hand to Hermione who took it gently as she was led out of the house and into the cool air of Spring. They were in a heavily forested area with only a small clearing around the house and trails leading in every direction. It was beautiful with the sunlight filtering through the trees and for the first time since she'd escaped the manor, Hermione felt calm.

"You look a lot like your mother." Hermione said softly as they walked out towards a random trail. "I'm sure you probably get that a lot." Jade smiled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I actually don't." The wolf admitted as they walked lazily down the trail and Hermione looked around curiously at how the foliage of the trees seemed to glow a healthy golden yellow. "Most people that know my family say I look a lot like my father. So it's a nice change of pace to hear I look like my mom." Jade smiled at Hermione who tilted her head slightly.

"Will I meet your father?" Jade's demeanor changed for a split second that Hermione almost missed. Her bright blues darkened slightly before returning to their normal hue and the raven haired wolf smiled.

"My father," The girl faltered slightly, looking up, contemplating her next words carefully before speaking again. "Made some poor life choices, he left the pack a few years ago, after I turned eighteen."

"I'm sorry, Jade." The lycan smiled down at the brunette before shaking her head. They paused slightly as they neared a small clearing.

"You didn't know, don't be sorry for asking a question." Hermione felt a little guilty for bringing up what seemed to be a sensitive subject, but seeing Jade's smile put her at ease as they started walking again. "I try not to dwell that my father is gone, but when he left we weren't on the best of standings."

"You said he left a few years ago," Hermione mumbled as she tapped her chin and felt a slight pull in her shoulders that suddenly reminded her that a day ago she was being tortured. "After you turned eighteen, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking." She looked up with curious brown eyes and Jade smirked.

"I'll be twenty-two in December." The wolf answered and Hermione nodded. Jade only looked as old as she was, maybe even younger. There was a very loud, and very sudden, cracking noise in the distance that sounded like a whip. The brunette froze abruptly and the world around her went silent. Jade stopped when she heard the girl's footsteps silence and turned to see Hermione, eyes wide with fear as another crack sounded through the air.

The witch dropped to her knees, her hands over her ears as the memories of Bellatrix came flooding back into her mind. She looked up to see Jade's cobalt eyes full of concern as she crouched down and reached out towards her. Her mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. The wolf reached out again to try and comfort the young witch, but instead of seeing Jade there, Hermione's eyes saw the deranged witch that her tortured her for days relentlessly.

"Stay back!" Hermione pleaded as she fell back, her body trembling uncontrollably as she tried to skitter away from the lycan. Jade furrowed her brow in confusion as another crack rang through the air and Hermione flinched, ducking her head and wrapping her arms around herself. "Please…don't hurt me." Jade tensed as the pained whimper left Hermione's lips and halted her advance.

The lycan sat down on the ground in front of the brunette, who sat huddled in on herself, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Calmly, Jade inhaled and exhaled before letting her wolf come forth in her eyes, making them glow brightly in the daylight. She didn't know what else to do to make Hermione snap out of her panic. They hadn't known each other long enough for the girl to trust her and Jade didn't have any experience helping anyone deal with such a traumatic tribulation. So, she did what she thought she could to help the brunette see it was her and she was safe.

"Hermione," She breathed calmly as she reached out and very gently (cautiously) laid a hand on the girl's hands. Hermione flinched at the warmth suddenly surrounding her hands, but looked up and gasped when she saw neon blue staring gently back at her. "You're safe here, you're safe with me. I won't hurt you, I swear it." Hermione was still trembling as she stared into bright blue eyes and swallowed hard. Jade's voice was muffled in her ears, but slowly, her surroundings were coming back into clear view. The trees, the golden sunlight, the sky, and Jade, who was sitting patiently in front of her.

"Jade…" Hermione breathed as she grasped the lycan's hand tightly before grasping desperately at Jade's forearm to try and ground herself. "I-I'm sorry…I-" She gasped when she felt Jade's other hand lie on hers gently and she awed at the warmth it was emitting.

"Don't be sorry." Jade whispered softly as she moved a little closer and smiled as her eyes began to dim. "You've been through something horrible, Hermione. You have to work through and you will, I'll help you in any way that I can, all right?" The brunette nodded slowly before relaxing her body and slumping forward, her forehead resting on the back of the lycan's hand. Exhaustion, once again was taking her prisoner as she breathed slow, deep breaths to get her heart rate back to normal.

Jade maneuvered so she was resting her back against a large oak tree. Her legs were stretched out and spread to accommodate Hermione who hadn't moved, and was still grasping Jade's hands. The lycan gently pried her hands free and immediately the brunette looked up, about to say something before Jade pulled the younger girl towards her. Hermione was now sitting sideways against Jade, her head resting against the wolf's left shoulder as her back rested against a slightly bent knee.

The young witch felt her cheeks catch fire as she heard Jade's heart beat steadily and she kept her eyes averted to the ground as the lycan offered her right hand to the witch once again. Brown eyes just stared for a moment before grasping said hand and she wiggled slightly to get more comfortable against the warm body she was resting against. It was strange how holding Jade's hand could calm her, but the heat it exuded brought her back from the memories of the manor. The cold stone floor, the frigid air against her wounds, Jade's warmth brought her back to reality.

The pair spent a good amount of time sitting on the trail, warmed by the sunlight as Hermione rested, her hands still holding firmly onto Jade's. Jade herself, had her head resting back against the trunk of the tree, eyes closed as she took in the sounds of the forest. The cracking noises had stopped and she could only guess at what the noise was, but she knew there were some dead trees in the vicinity and it would only take a buck shedding his velvet to knock them over.

Hermione was still awake, staring down at the hand she held and thinking about the glowing blue orbs she was met with when she finally looked at Jade after her episode. She knew those eyes couldn't belong to Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange had eyes like ink that could swallow you whole in their darkness. Jade's, though glowing and icy blue, still retained their gentle nature and it made the girl smile. She'd never seen eyes like that. Hermione shook her head slightly to rid her head of thought that crossed her mind which, in turn, roused the wolf.

"Are you all right?" Jade muttered softly as she glanced down and Hermione nodded before looking up into the bright blues that were reflecting the sun so perfectly. The wolf smiled gently before letting her head fall back against the tree once more. The brunette sighed, still staring at the lycan and wondering how her friends were doing.

_At least they're safe. _She thought to herself as she let her head rest back against Jade's shoulder. A gentle breeze wafted around them and the rustling of the leaves calmed Hermione as she let her eyes flutter shut.

x—x

"How are you recovering?" Fleur asked Luna as she sat down in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. It seemed lately she'd become addicted to the drink since she would be up late into the night tending to Mr. Ollivander.

"I think I should be asking you that, Fleur." The younger blonde retorted gently as she smiled at the Veela. "You've been running yourself ragged for days. I think it's time you take a break. We can all take care of ourselves at this point, rest is what everyone needs."

Fleur sighed as she sank back into the plush cushions of the sofa before sipping her coffee languidly. It was hard for her to have down time, whenever her mind wasn't occupied with making sure everyone in her house was cared for and healthy, she was fretting over Hermione still missing and the ominous words of Aberforth Dumbledore.

"You're worried about Hermione." Luna deduced as Fleur flinched slightly and slumped forward. "I understand Fleur's concern, but Hermione is very resourceful and stubborn, she wouldn't let anyone get the better of her." Fleur smiled softly as she set her mug down and shook her head.

"I need to find her, Luna." Fleur breathed, letting her eyes shut and massaging her forehead. "You know the most about Veela culture and mannerisms than anyone I've ever met at such a young age, it is eating me inside just sitting here, waiting to see if she's alive or not."

"If Aberforth said she is safe, then you have to believe him." The younger blonde breathed as she began to fidget with the hem of her shirt. "He's far more capable than we give him credit for, I believe." Fleur nodded, truly wanting to believe what Luna said, but something about the old man's demeanor made her skeptical.

"I just hope she's all right, Luna." The Ravenclaw nodded as she stood and stretched. Fleur turned to look out the window at the surf lapping lazily at the shore and sighed.

_I'll tell her the next time I see her. _She said to herself as she furrowed her brow in frustration as her worry for the brunette increased. _She needs to know how I feel. She needs to know I love her._

"You all right, love?" Fleur turned to see Bill entering the den and smiled at her 'husband'. "You look a bit exhausted."

"That is an understatement." The Veela chuckled sardonically as she stood to face the red head. "Have you heard anything else from the Order?" Bill smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You mean have I heard anything on Hermione?" The French woman flushed slightly as she lowered her gaze to the ground and wrung her hands together. "I'm sorry, Fleur, all anyone will tell us is that she is perfectly safe." Fleur growled softly and turned away from the man, biting her tongue to control her temper. "Fleur, you just have to trust that Hermione is fine, we need to focus on getting the others mended and help Harry find horcruxes."

"You can't ask me to forget about my mate, William." Fleur hissed as she turned to glare daggers into the red head who held up his hands in defense. Her eyes shimmered gold as she clenched her hands into fists and huffed. "Compared to Hermione, the horcruxes mean nothing to me."

"I know, Fleur, I know and I'm not asking you to forget about her." He walked forward and gently took her hands in his. Fleur narrowed her eyes as she took a deep breath, her eyes returning to their normal azure hue. "I'm asking you to fight for her, make the world safe for you two to live happily ever after. I'd never ask you to abandon, Hermione."

"You're a good man, William." Fleur sighed heavily as she slumped forward and rested her forehead against the tall Weasley's shoulder. "If I wasn't already in love with Hermione, I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life with you." Bill chuckled as he pulled the blonde into a hug.

x—x

Hermione felt her body being lifted as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Jade. The brunette groaned slightly as she looked around and realized she was being carried by the dark haired woman. When she stirred, blue eyes glanced down at her curiously and smiled. Hermione blushed as she averted her gaze and cleared her throat.

"Sorry," The lycan said gently as she smiled and blushed softly. "You fell asleep and I thought maybe you'd enjoy lying in a bed instead of sitting on the ground." Hermione nodded as she saw the house come into view. She wanted to protest and tell Jade it wasn't necessary for her to be carried, but she felt content in the taller girl's arms. Her eyes closed once more as she heard the door open and Jade's footsteps on the wood floor. She was surprised how smooth the ride was as they ascended the stairs and when Hermione opened her eyes again, they were walking into Jade's room.

"You didn't have to carry me." Hermione yawned as Jade gently laid her on the mattress. The wolf smirked before quirking and eyebrow.

"You wait to tell me that after I get you into bed." The brunette blushed at the comment and looked away as Jade chuckled before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "I'm just joking, Hermione, I didn't mind, it's not like you're heavy." Jade took the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed and spread it over the brunette. "You just rest, I'll wake you for dinner, ok?" The witch nodded sleepily as she nuzzled into the pillow and let her eyes flutter shut.

Jade sighed softly as she sat down on the floor, her back against the bed and ran her hand over her face. Hermione's steady breathing signaled to the wolf that the younger girl was asleep so she stood, stretching her arms over her head and groaned softly. This was already more than she bargained for as she glanced down at the sleeping brunette. She'd never had anyone imprint on her before in any way and for a moment, she hoped her mother would be wrong. The bruising and scathes on the witch's pale skin were fading slowly, and Jade hoped with more meals and restful sleep, it would speed her recovery. Her inner wolf whimpered slightly when she heard Hermione moan in her sleep and Jade was quick to make sure the younger girl was all right.

"No…" Hermione mumbled as she thrashed her head from side to side. "Please…stop…I didn't take anything…" Blue eyes narrowed as Jade sat on the side of the bed and watched the witch frowned and whimpered.

"Hermione," Jade gently grabbed the brunette's shoulder and shook her. "You're safe, it's just a nightmare." It troubled the wolf how little sleep the girl had gotten before nightmares began to infest her subconscious. The brunette didn't wake and instead began to cry out in pain and Jade panicked before grasping both of Hermione's shoulders to try and steady her. "Hermione, wake up!"

"Get off me!" The witch cried as she scratched at Jade's hands and tried to push the wolf off. "Leave me alone!" Hands gently held Hermione's face as the wolf leaned down close and touched her forehead to hers.

"I hope this works."


End file.
